HelgaTarnished Gold
by aradia1
Summary: Helgas mother kills her father so now she is living in what used to be a boarding hous...however something a little more sinister is going on...
1. A new family

Helga : A new Family

Helga sat down on the steps listening to the police question her mother. She was still in shock. She wasn't even aware her parents had a gun in the house. But they did. And she never thought, in her wildest dreams, that her mother would use it on Bob! The ambulance had taken him out about 15 minutes earlier, and the police were trying to get Miriam to talk. A woman dressed in a suit came over to her. She had a name badge on her and alot of perfume, wildfire, she thought as it hit her nose.

"Hello Helga, my name is Heather, I'm a social wor-"

"Yeah whatever" Helga said and got up.

"Where are you going?" heather asked.

"Phoebes" and with that she walked out the door letting the door slam behind her.

She walked slowly with her head down thinking. This couldn't be a good thing, she thought, walking to phoebes. Social workers? Definitely a bad thing. 

"Helga!" she heard someone yelling out to her. She turned to see Heather. She sighed. Why was this lady following her? Couldn't she see Helga wanted to be left alone? Obviously not cause the heather kept following her. Helga stopped and looked at the lady. "Helga, you really need to come with me," she said reaching out he hand.

"I'm 15 lady, I don't need someone holding my hand" Helga snapped. The lady pulled her hand back and stood up to her full height. But that wasn't going to intimidate Helga. She had spent 15 years in a house with her father.

"Come on" heather said and turned around. Helga debated taking off. Just running and stopping when she needed a breather.

"Where?" Helga asked.

"To a proper home". Helga gave in. She wasn't wearing running shoes anyway...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"And we're off!" Mark, the other social worker told them. Helga just sat with her arms folded across her chest glaring out the window. 

"So where are we going?" she asked. 

"It's a lovely place. Used to be a boarding house although they tend to take children in now instead of adult boarders. Says children are easier to work with. Or at least that's what Phil says" he laughed. Helga went dead pale. Boarding house? Phil? Heather noticed and asked if she was OK. 

"Of course I'm not OK!" she yelled and went back to looking out the window. 

"They have a grandson nam-" Mark started. Helga finished his sentence.

"Arnold, yeah I know." She said, feeling her stomach sink. 'Just as I was starting to get over him to' Helga thought and sighed. After elementary she ended up at an all girls school. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone from ps118. She didn't see any point. Rhonda and Lila had attended the school with her, so she hung around with them. Their group got bigger slowly. Helga hoped she could remain in that school. She needed her friends.

"Here we are" mark chirped. 'He must get a buzz outta this' she thought as she hoped out of the car. 'Taking kids from their parents and putting them in a home'. 

"I'll still be going to the same school right?" was her last question as they walked up the steps.


	2. the past comes acourting

The past comes acourting  
  
"Hello Rapunzel!" the crazy old lady said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi" Helga said putting her bags down. She saw a boy come down behind her. Arnold!  
  
"Hi Helga" he said smiling. Helga smiled back. She kept expecting her heart to leap into her throat the way it always used to do when she saw him.  
  
"Hey football head, long time no see" she joked. Arnold just smiled.  
  
"Arnold don't just stand there show her to her room" Phil said walking into the room. Arnold stood up and indicated for her to follow. She grabbed 2 bags while mark grabbed her other 3 and walked up the stairs behind them. The walked along the hall and to the end. Arnold opened a door to admit Helga. There was a comfortable looking bed, light pink wallpaper and a chest of drawers for her clothes. She walked in a little further and noted the wardrobe in the far corner. There was plenty of space for her stuff. But then she had other stuff that was supposed to be arriving. She dropped her bags in a corner and flopped down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. She sat up when she heard a thump. Mark had dropped her bags IN the DOORWAY! She got up and walked over to them. She grabbed 2 and carted them to the corner. Arnold was nice enough to get the other one. Helga turned to look at Mark who was standing in her room.  
  
"Get out of MY room Mark" she snapped. He blinked, looked at her then Arnold scowled then stomped off down the hallway. Arnold didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at her. 'He's analyzing me' Helga realized. "Don't worry football head I'm not crazy like my mum or vicious like my dad. You may actually live to see tomorrow morning" she said sarcastically and fell back onto the bed. Arnold left the room and came back with a chair.  
  
"There was a desk in here but we moved it. We didn't know what you were going to bring," he said as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah" Helga started feeling scared and shaking. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and started to cry. The shock of what had happened had finally caught up with her...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Here we go Rapunzel" Arnold's grandmother (a.k.a. crazy old lady) said putting some chicken on her plate.  
  
"Thankyou" Helga said, picking up her fork. She stabbed a piece of chicken and watched it fall off. She tried again. It was now on and looking secure enough to bring up to her mouth.  
  
"Gravy!" she heard before a nice smelling brownish liquid hit her plate. Helga looked at the stuff. It smelt good but looked a little lumpy. "I left it a little to long" she was told.  
  
"Pookie, you always leave the gravy on to long," Phil said.  
  
"Don't start with me Phil" she started. Then they started bickering. She looked at Arnold but he just winked at her and started eating. She waited as vegetables were then dumped on her plate. When nothing else was going to come she started eating. She felt rather then saw Arnold's eyes on her, she looked up and he had this look on his face. Like he was looking at a stranger, who had just come into his house, sat down and started eating. She lifted an eyebrow at him. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arnold continued looking at Helga every now and then. 'Boy have her table manners changed' he thought and smiled to himself. He hadn't realized until a little earlier, that he had missed Helga calling him football head. He didn't mind now as much as he did then. It was a nickname and she wasn't using it aggressively or anything. He was a little worried about her though. In her room the shock of everything happening today had caused her to have what he thought was a little breakdown. She looked exhausted. When he had finished he got up with his plate and started to carry it out when Helga got up to. She hadn't eaten everything on her plate and when asked if she wanted desert she refused and asked to be excused. When his parents consented she left the room dragging her feet and yawning. He made a mental note to check on her before he went to bed...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Helga was just drifting off to sleep when she heard someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in" she called and looked to see who it was. Arnold. He had a concerned look on his face as he walked over to her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Fine. I'm just so tired," she said. She had a flashback on all those childhood dreams in which something like this would happen. "You know Arnold, I never really hated you" she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah I kind of figured that. You always hurt the ones you love most right?" he asked.  
  
"Something like that yeah. What made you use the word love?" she asked.  
  
"Phoebe and Gerald were over one day" he handed her a little pink book.  
  
'Uh oh' was Helga's first thought.  
  
"Phoebe recognized your writing. She also mentioned you had lots of little notebooks like this one" he smiled. "It was nice to know someone cared about me so much," he said.  
  
Helga felt that familiar feeling she hadn't had in a long time. She was head over heels in love with Arnold. Again. 'Although maybe I never fell out of love with him' she thought.  
  
"Good night Helga" he said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Night Arnold. Nice seeing you again football head" she replied grinning evilly. He just smiled and walked out the door closing it behind him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm a busy person, so if I should be bothered doing anymore to this "story" review.  
  
Later! 


	3. Love?

LOVE!?  
  
Â   
  
"Man, I cannot believe it!" Gerald said sitting down on the couch next to phoebe.  
  
"I know, its like Helga but its not you know?" Arnold said sitting down across from them.  
  
"Where is Helga anyway?" phoebe asked, leaning forward to grab a biscuit.  
  
"She went shopping with my grandma. Those two are a pair I'm telling you. Grandpa seems to think Helga will be similar to my grandma when she's her age" he said leaning back.  
  
"Lets just hope she doesn't end up cooking like your grandma" Gerald said shuddering. Nothing was worse than Arnold's grandmas cooking!  
  
"We're home!" they heard. Helga came into the room. "PHOEBE!" she screamed running over to hug her friend. Phoebe and her met half way and threw their arms around eachother. They started bouncing around hugging and practically deafened everyone in the room with their squealing.  
  
"So how's you and Gerald. You dating yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, its pretty cool but some people..." she trailed off, shadows crossing across her eyes. "They don't approve of inter racial relationships" she said those shadows turning into sparks of anger.  
  
"As long as your happy ignore the bloody buggers" Helga said. "Hi Gerald" she said sitting down by Arnold. She could feel the heat of his body. She shivered inside. 'This is CRAZY!' she thought. "How have you been?"  
  
"Good" he said, looking Helga over. She had definitely changed but he could still see stubbornness in her eyes. And independence. "How are you holding up?" he asked.  
  
"So so" she replied. "I'm not so upset about what happened. Its what's going to happen that scares me" she said, leaning into the cushion behind her.  
  
"We're here for you Helga" phoebe said reaching across and patting her hand.  
  
"Thanks" she replied.  
  
"So what's going on with your mum?" Gerald asked.  
  
"She's been declared umm clinically insane or something. She pleaded insanity and they agreed that that was what had set her off. I knew someone in the city would do it...but my mum? Shocker" she said.  
  
"Well" Arnold said putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's nearly over with so we won't worry about it to much" he said throwing a meaningful glance at Gerald.  
  
"I better go help your grandma" Helga said nervously, jumping up as if Arnold had set her on fire, which in a way he did...  
  
"I'll help to" phoebe announced getting up and following Helga to the kitchen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So how are you liking this situation?" Gerald asked. He was curious to know how Arnold felt about this. Helga had given him so much flak in the past.  
  
"Pretty good. Actually I'm sortta enjoying this. Helga has really changed. She listens, helps, and is basically a sister. If you want to know what I mean by that ask grandpa. Although grandma says we're more like an old married couple, which when you look at my grandparents isn't all that far from the truth".  
  
Gerald looked at him a little worried. When he was talking about that he had this funny look in his eyes. Like a psychic seeing into the future or something.  
  
"That's great man," he said. "You like her more than a sister though don't you?" he asked. Arnold's reaction to the question answered Gerald like a slap in the face indicated someone was mad with you.  
  
"Yeah, but I kinda get the feeling she...well...she's always nervous around me" he said looking down.  
  
"Trust me man, she loves you. It's all over her face" he told his friend.  
  
"I guess. Think you could get phoebe to find out a little more from Helga about her feelings for me?" he pleaded.  
  
"Are you kidding!? That will be like pulling teeth from a brick! And seeing as how bricks don't have teeth you can see how hard that would be don't you!?" he yelled  
  
"What will be like pulling teeth from a brick?" phoebe asked coming into the room.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing" Gerald said.  
  
"No something. Phoebe can I ask you a favor? A really big favor?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she said sitting down.  
  
"Find out how Helga feels about me" he said. Phoebe blinked and drew back a little.  
  
"Why me?" she asked. She hoped he wasn't going to bring up the whole pink book episode. But bring up the pink book episode he did.  
  
"Well you told me who wrote that book," he said.  
  
"Purely an faux pas" she said.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I really need to know" he said. "Please?" he begged.  
  
"I guess so" phoebe said. 'So this is how it feels to be a spy' she thought.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phoebe and Helga disappear into Helga's room after dinner. They had been talking awhile till phoebe threw the question Helga's way.  
  
"So what are your feelings for Arnold?" she asked. Helga not having completely been listening answered truefully.  
  
"The same as they had been for years" she said. After she said that she realized what had just happened.  
  
"Great" she said.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm off. You coming?" Gerald called through Helga's door.  
  
"Just a mo" phoebe hugged Helga goodbye. "I'll come see you tomorrow" she promised.  
  
"Okay phoebe" Helga said opening the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Still loves you" Arnold heard as phoebe ran out the door to catch up with Gerald.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arnold knocked on Helga's door after they had left.  
  
"Come in!" he heard her call. He opened the door to find Helga in her nighty. It was filmy white so he could see her under wear. 'Playboy bunny' he noticed. Helga grabbed her dressing gown and threw it on.  
  
"Hey" she said picking up a comb and pulling it through her hair.  
  
"Do you still love me?" Arnold asked. Helga stopped brushing her hair and looked at him shocked. He didn't blame her. He was shocked himself!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(A/N: thank you reviewer's u gave me the confidence to go on. I love u all!)  
  
Â  


	4. Passion and meriam

Passion and Miriam  
  
(A/N: I was in a sentimental mood. I'm female it was that time of the month (girls will understand) and bored so here goes...I'm such a crappy romance writer... :'( *sigh*)  
  
Arnold couldn't help himself. He felt a strong desire to reach out and take Helga into his arms.  
  
"What makes you ask me if I love you?" she asked in a shaking voice.  
  
"Do you love me Helga? Yes or no?" he pursued.  
  
'Since when is Arnold pushy?' she thought. "No" she said. A strange look came into his eyes. Hurt and disappointment. "I mean I love you Arnold, but in a sisterly way" she lied.  
  
He sighed. "You're lying" he declared and walked towards her.  
  
"I most certainly am not" she shot at him.  
  
"Yes you are" he told her. She started backing away but found the bed behind her. 'Okay' she thought. 'What now?' she asked herself and looked around the room. She had two choices. She could either TRY to run past Arnold and out the door, which wouldn't be easy as he was bigger than she was and stronger. Or attempt to get out the window and down the fire escape. She didn't like that idea either. Arnold would be there before she even touched the window frame. She sighed. 'Oh well' she thought. 'He knows anyway' she thought and gave up on her escape plans.  
  
She felt warm hands touch hers. She looked down at her feet. It was no use. She was all too aware of his body, the heat radiating off him and he smelt so god damn good! He leaned down.  
  
"I want you Helga" he whispered in her left ear. It sent shivers throughout her body. His hands traveled up her arms and went through the straps of her nighty and he brought his lips to hers. 'And I thought I liked the old Arnold' she thought as the kiss deepened. He moved away from her lips to her chin then her neck. He worked his way down slowly. They fell onto the bed. Not in the most comfortable position. The were lying across the length not the height.  
  
"Hey Arnold?" she asked in a whispery voice.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked back.  
  
"Can we lie on the bed instead of across?" she asked all innocence. Arnold smiled.  
  
"Okay" he said letting her up. Once they were a little more comfortable they picked up where they left off. He had her nighty and bra off and was at her pants when a knock came at the door. They both jumped and Arnold fell with a thump to the floor.  
  
"You all right in there Eleanor?" she heard Arnold's grandma call.  
  
"Uh yeah, fine" Helga said. She heard Arnold trying not to laugh.  
  
"Okay well if you need anything just call. And I hope your using condoms Arnold!" she called. At this they just cracked up. They were crying by the time they could stop. They suddenly looked at eachother in shock.  
  
How had she known Arnold was in Helga's room?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Helga woke up. She had had the most wonderful dream. Arnold had come to her room and they had made love. It was so real she could still feel his arms around her. Hey wait a minute there were arms around her and someone lying right in front of her.  
  
"Arnold?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh hey" he said and kissed her so sweetly she thought she could die right now and she would have to be the happiest person to meet the gatekeeper on her way to heaven. Heck shed be so happy god would probably throw her out!  
  
"I thought it was a dream" she murmured. Arnold sighed.  
  
"Same. Good thing it wasn't huh?" he said and kissed her again.  
  
"I should visit my mum today," she said quietly.  
  
"I'll take you if you want" Arnold offered.  
  
"Thanks, I have a feeling I'll need some support" she said. They got up and got dressed then went down for breakfast.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(A/N: I'm going from Helga's point of view from now to the end of this part k?)  
  
I don't know what was more shocking. The fact that I was visiting my mum in a mental clinic or the fact that she was in one. I looked up at the huge white building and noticed the big fence surrounding the huge grounds. I was scared. I didn't know what to expect. Does she have cold baths and electric shock treatments like they do in movies? Will she be so doped up she wont remember me?  
  
"You okay Helga?" I heard a voice ask. I looked over to see Arnold. My knight in shining armor, my childhood secret love and friend, now lover and friend.  
  
"I'm fine" I told him, but I wasn't. I was so scared. But I put on my brave face and squared my shoulders and pretended that I was in a play. I was someone else. Not Helga Pataki visiting her mother in a hospital, but someone else. I walked towards those doors that would lead me to my mother. Inside it was really pretty. Well the waiting room area anyway. I wondered if it all looked this good or if it was only this part. I walked up to the lady at the desk.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"I'm Helga Geraldine Pataki. I'm here to see my mother, Miriam Pataki"  
  
"She's having a bath at the moment. Just take a seat over there please" she said and turned back to the computer. 'Probably in a chat room' I thought walking to take a seat. I didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Helga Geraldine Pataki?" a nurse asked. She looked like someone had carved her out of stone then thrown paint on her. "Your mother is ready to see you" she said crisply. "Follow me" she started down the hall. I had to practically jog to catch up with her. "In here" she said pushing open a door. I walked in. My bravado had faded by now. Miriam sat on a chair looking at the door hopefully. I think she was expecting olga.  
  
"Hi mum" I said walking up to her and kissing her cheek. I wanted to slap her and tell her to get over it. But I didn't. After all she killed Bob. I think I will love her for life...and wil always, ALWAYS, stay on her good side just in case.  
  
"Helga, honey, have you heard from your sister?" she asked me. Okay love for her fading rapidly!  
  
"No, why?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"She blamed me. She said its my fault bob is dead. But I didn't mean to shoot him" she saiddespratly.  
  
"Miriam? You picked up the gun aimed and told him you would shoot him. Then you did. Look don't say any of this stuff okay?" I pleaded.  
  
"Why am I here Helga? I'm not insane" she hissed. Ive never heard my mum speak like that so I was taken aback.  
  
"It was either here or prison mum. And I don't think you would survive prison" I told her. "It for your own safty and well being. Olga agreed with me. That's why your here". I was getting bored and fed up.  
  
"You'll come see me wont you Helga?" she asked. She looked so lonely. I felt sorry for her.  
  
"Yeah. Is there anything you want me to bring you?" I asked.  
  
"Patiant's arn't permitted their things here. We have everthing they could need" the nurse said in a cocky voice. Oh boy, did I ever want to smack her!  
  
"Except love and understanding. Oh but wait, that's what drugs are for right?" I shot at her my voice dripping with sarcassam. She puckered her lips and "hmmph"ed and told me my visiting time was up.  
  
"I'll come see you tomorrow miriam. I'll see if I can get a hold of olga for you" I said and got up.  
  
"NO!" I heard her yell. I looked back startled. My mother was yelling.  
  
"No what?" I asked.  
  
"No, don't bring olga in. I don't want to see her" she said and walked over and hugged me. I was beginning to think that maybe she was in the right place after all...  
  
"I'll be expecting you tomorrow Helga. You had better come visit" she said in a threatning voice. I nodded and walked out an down the long whit hallway. Miriams room was white. No pictures or anything. No wonder the people here were crazy. God himself would go nuts if he spent 5 minutes here. I left.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The drive home was quiet. Neither Arnold nor Helga spoke. When they got back to their place Helga went to her room. Arnold sensed she wanted to be alone and went to watch t.v. He felt a little mad at himself for having let Helga go in alone. But she would tell him what went on and stuff when she felt like it. He wouldn't push her.  
  
"Wheres Rapunzel?" his grandma asked coming into the lounge.  
  
"Helga is in her room" he told her emphsizing the name Helga.  
  
"Oh, so hows Rapunzels mother?" she asked, aparently having missed the name emphisizing. Arnold sighed.  
  
"I don't know Helga didn't tell me" he said.  
  
"Rapunzel will tell you in her own time" she said nodding as if she had seen it already. She walked into the kitchen. Half an hour later Helga came down stairs and curled up in a ball next to Arnold. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Shes more assertive" Helga said smiling.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Helga went to see her mom again the next day but she told Arnold everything right from the start. Even about the nurse who looked like she had a lemon stuck in her mouth all the time. She was very animated on their way home and even cooked dinner that night. She made chicken curry and it was really good. Arnold was surprised that Helga could cook. He was also shocked when he found out she knew embroidery. He loved this new Helga, happy animated and friendly (unless she didn't like you) and he enjoyed her company. But after a while he thought that it was all to good to be true. He could smell a storm on the horizon. He was just hoping it wasn't going to be a bad one....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Okay so I realized something. I never put one of those thingy things up. Where you know you don't own the characters blah blah blah. So yeah. Consider that done now. I own no characters blah blah blah the whole nine yards I'm bored now bye) 


	5. Reasons for murder revealed

Reasons for murder (Note: a very sensitive topic is in this chapter. Some people may find the content offensive. If that is the case im really sorry)  
  
She laid very still, holding her breath. She could feel him stoking her face. The matress moved under his wegiht as he laid next to her. His hand went to her thigh and started runbbing it, then moed up. Her eyes were shut so hard they were starting to ache. His hand moved where even she didn't touch except to wash. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman" he murmmred in her ear. He pushed her onto her back. "Leave me alone" she said. He didn't. "Shhh. I'm going to teach you something they don't teach in school, so you'll know what to expect..." he whispered. He sat on her. He was Heavy! "Miriam!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. When nothing happened she screamed again. Bob chuckled. "She's asleep Helga, my precious little Helga. I never even taught this to Olga" he said. Her nighty was up around her waist. She took a chance and swung her fist around. It connected but had no affect. She started hitting him and kicking trying to get him off her. He caught her fists in one hand and pressed his legs down on hers so she couldn't even move them. He srugged out of his dressing gown. He had nothing underneath. 'Oh God' she thought. "Please, dad stop, go away, please leave me alone". A little bit of her mind registered that she had called him dad and that she was begging. The rest of her mind was screaming at her to stop him. But she couldn't move! "I'm not going to hurt you, just teach you...". She hadn't known how far along he was with this until she felt him enter. She went to scream but his mouth landed on hers his tounge going straight in. She bit it. Instead of upsetting him he found it amusing. She shut her eyes and bit down on her lip thinking 'this isn't happening' until everything went black. She drifted in and out of concieoousness wishing she would go to sleep and not wake up. EVER! This wasn't the first time and she doubted it would be the last...then he collapsed against her. She didn't move, afraid he would start again. She let out the breath that was burning her lungs. He laid there until his berathing became even. Then he got up and left. "Secrets Helga, secrets" he said then closed her door. Secrets! She was fed up with secrets. She closed her eyes and opened them again. It was happening again. "Get out of my room Bob! Leave me alone...please just get away from me" she cried. She heard someone calling her. But it wasn't Bob. It was someone else. "Helga?" her eyes opened and she stared into the face of a blonde hair and green eyes filled with worry. Still half asleep she looked at him comfused. "Arnold? What...where am I?" she asked sitting up. "You're room in the boarding house. Helga what was with the crying? Why were you telling Bob to get out of you're room?" he asked her. It all came back. The memories she had managed to shove into the back of her mind. Her stomach turned and she jumped out of bed. She ran down the hall to the bathroom and threw up what she was sure was everything she had ever eaten. She still felt sick though. She looked up at the sound of someone behind her and saw Arnold standing there with a glass of water. Then she just started crying. Arnold walked over to her and gave her the cup. She slowed her tears and took a sip. "Helga?" he said. He stopped then started again. "Why were you yelling at you're father to get away from you and leave you alone?" he asked. She looked at him. How could she tell him? He would hate her, she knew he would. "I...he...and then. The reason Miriam shot him was because he was..." she hesitated. It was so horrible. "He was?" Arnold persisted, though he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he knew the answer. "Was he...using you?" he asked not sure on how to approach such a thing. He hoped she would shake her head, but she didn't. She nodded. Then she started crying all over again. "Don't hate me Arnold...please" she begged hugging him. He hugged her back. He couldnt hate Helga. It wasn't her fault her father had had twisted sex ideas. "I don't hate you Helga" he whispered to her. He kissed her head thinking it was a good thing Miriam had killed Bob. If she hadn't it would have been him. He sighed, hugging Helga tighter. He looked down to see she was asleep again. "Is everything ok in there Arnold?" he heard his grandpa call through the door. "Yes grandpa, we're fine. Helga was just feeling a liitle sick is all" he called back to him. Helga stirred and he stood up pulling her with him. They walked back to her room and he tucked her into bed. Then he sat on it next to her with her head on his chest. 'I think I know how to get Miriam's sentance shortened" was his last thought as he joined Helga in the world of sleep......... (To anyone who was offended or upset by this I'm really sorry.) 


	6. Ghosts

Ghosts: Helga looked out the window. It was sunny. How could it be sunny? Her world was practically falling apart, and it was sunny! She sighed and turned to look at Arnold who was still asleep. She had made up her mind. She was going to seek some help...

*********************************************************************************

"Take a seat Helga" Dr Bliss said. Helga didn't. She just blurted everything out. What her father did, what happened when she told her sister (I'm going to do a prequel) and her mother and Miriams shooting Bob. When she finished she collapsed into a chair. Dr Bliss just sat there for a moment. "Okay. So Miriam did have a motive?" she asked. Helga nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone this? Have you told anyone this?" she asked. Helga nodded. "Who?"

"Arnold"

"Arnold? Your childhood crush Arnold?"

"Yeah. Well I'm kinda staying with at the boarding house moment. Just until they find me a permanent placement" Helga explained. Dr B nodded.

"Do you still think you love him?"

"Ay? What is it with that question that everyone is asking me? You, him" Helga shook her head.

"Curiosity. Do you get along?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

"Yes"

Are you two involved?"

Helga blushed. Should she tell her. No wait she couldnt. Wasn't it like illegal to have sex under 16? To late. Helgas big mouth betrayed her and it all came out. Shock went quickly through Dr B's eyes then dissapeared behind indifference. Helga hated that look. Like nothing could thaze or shock her. "Why are you asking me these quistions? I mean what does this have to do with anything?"

"WE have a fair bit to catch up on"

"Yeah well lets get this out of the way, then we can go have a cup of tea and have a catchup session" Helga said sarcastically. Dr B smiled. "What?"

"You almost sounded like your old self" 

Helga looked thoughtful. "I did didn't I?" she asked smiling.

"So Helga. Do you love Arnold?" she asked again. Helga stood still and quiet. Dr B was about to repeat the question when Helga broke her silence suddenly.

"Yeah. I mean would I let him do what he does if I didn't?" she asked.

"You didn't love your father and that didn't stop him"

"What are you getting at here?" she snapped.

"Maybe you don't love Arnold. Maybe you just let him do what he wants because your scared that if you don't he'll make you" Dr B told her. Helga shook her head.

"No. I do love him" she said but not with alot of conviction.

"Maybe your using him to get back at men. After all you cant get back at your father so the next best thing would be males" she suggested.

"NO! I do love him" she yelled. But in her mind she wasn't so certain. Did she love him? Or was she just using him like Dr B had suggested?

"It could be fear, obligation, uncertainty. Helga Bob would have done alot of damage to you pshycologically. Most you wouldn't even realise..." but Helga wasn't listening. She was leaving. Running out the door... "Helga!" she heard but she didn't go back...

"So how did it go?" Arnold asked. Helga looked at him. Did she love him? Did she want to love him? Did she want him to love her?

"Uh yeah" she said tentativly. Theres hitting home and then theres smashing into it. Dr Bliss had made Helga smash into it. And now she was sitting here in the daze and aftermath...she sighed and went back to her crossstitch. "Are you sure?" He asked. She just nodded. "Do you want to be alone tonight?" he asked. Helga looked at him.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"No"

"I wouldn't mind. I just..." she stopped to think of her words. "I need to think of some things" she told him.

"No problem. Anyway you won't believe what happened today" he started and launched into this wild story. "I'm telling you Helga, as long as Eugene is around paramedics will never go without a job! Maybe that's why they keep on saving him. So they can keep down a job" Arnold mused.

All night she couldn't sleep. She admitted she missed not being able to turn and talk to Arnold. Which is mostly what they did at night. She looked at her clock. 5.55 am. All night he hadn't come. So she made up her mind to go to him. She got up and slipped on her slippers and dressing gown. She got to the door and stopped. Someone was in her room! She looked around but only saw darkness. But she knew she was being watched. Then a strange odor filled the room. She recognized it. It was a cross between his cologne and whiskey. BOB! But he was dead! He couldn't be here! That's just impossible! There, in the corner, the shadows took on shape. His shape. There was blood on his shirt and face and pants. "Look at me girl. LOOK AT ME!" his voice thundered. "I loved you girl. Loved you! And this is how you pay me back? It was a secret. Our little secret. And you had to go and ruin it. But its okay. I forgive you" he said in a dangerously quiet voice. Helga could barely breath. Her heart was banging so hard against her chest she half expected it to go flying out of her chest. He smiled at her. "Come to daddy Helga" he said outstreaching his arms to embrace her...

Her eyes flew open. A nightmare! Just a nightmare. But she got up and rushed over to the door and turned on the light. Nothing. No shadows, no Bob. Just her and the room. She rushed to get her slippers and dressing gown on. Now she knew why she was sleeping with Arnold. He kept away the nightmares.

"Arnold?" he heard someone call. "Oi, football head?" he slowly opened his eyes. 

"Helga?" he asked.

"No. It's the man in the moon" she whispered leaning close and kissing his face. "Of course it's me," she said rolling her eyes. "Can I climb in?"

He blinked and looked at the clock. 5.55 am. "Yeah. I thought you wanted to be alone tonight," he said.

"I changed my mind," she said climbing under the sheets.

"Who's got cold feet now?" he teased when her feet touched his.

"I have cold hands too" she whispered and touched his cheek. Suddenly he felt scared and freaked. Something was wrong. She didn't smell right. And she was to cold. Not just her feet and hands, but, all of her. And she looked so pale. Like a marble statue in snow...and her eyes, they seemed...lifeless. He touched her wrist and didn't feel a pulse and he pulled his hand back. He laid his hand against her chest. No heartbeat. What was going on? He looked down at her nightie. Then he realised what the smell was. Decay. He looked at her face and wished he hadnt. He choked on his scream. Helga, or what was left of her, was sitting in front of him, mouth agape. Now, he was no forensic scientist, but she had been dead a while. The darkened, leathery skin had stretched over her skull; the top layer of skin on her chest stuck to his skin and came off when he pulled his hand away. "Help me Arnold" a moan came from those lifeless lips. He backed away and found himself falling through empty air...then he woke.

Helga heard a thump and opened the door to Arnold's room. She saw Arnold on the floor staring at his bed in horror, white as a ghost. He looked like that was what he was seeing. He looked back and saw her. "Helga?" he asked. Helga walked towards him warily. Why was he on the floor? He got up and grabbed her wrist and put his hand against her chest.

"Arnold, what are you doing?" she asked. He sighed with relief. 

He put a hand to her cheek which was warm. "I had this horrible dream..." they said at the same time. They looked at eachother. Under different curcumstances they would have found it funny. But not now. Helga told him her nightmare and then Arnold told her his. They decided that they might just sleep together anyway...


	7. Bob's return to the living

Chapter 7: Bob's Return to the Living.

"Helga you have a phone call" Arnold told her. She got up and walked to the phone. (duh of course she walked, its not like she can fly or nething! I'm such a nit sometimes) 

"Hello?" she asked. Arnold stood on the side and watched as all the color drained from helgas face and her mouth drop. "What do you mean you cant find her!? Where is she?" she screamed into the receiver. She listened then slammed the phone down. "My mother left the hospital! Can you believe that? Not only that but they have supplies missing! Drugs, she stole drugs! Not even her own drugs for crying out loud!" she screamed. Arnold stood back from her. He hadnt seen this kind of outburst since . . . well it had been a long time . . . 

"Where do they think she's gone?" he asked. Helga glared at him a moment. He took a step back.

"They don't know" she said her face changing into a thoughtful frown. "But I think I might" she told him. "Grab a coat, we're going to the cemetary" she declared. Arnold grabbed his coat and they were off.

When they arrived there were police enerywhere. "Wonder what happened?" Arnold asked. Helga's throat tightened as she realised where the police were exactly. They walked that way. They were at Bob's grave. "- just dug him up and moved the body, broke the coffin clasps too" they heard a guy telling the police. 

"Excuse me" they heard someone behind them say. They turned. "You shouldnt be in this area. That's why we have the tape" the policeman said pointing at it.

"This is my fathers grave. I have more right to be here than you do" Helga snapped. The policeman looked at her a moment.

"Was your fathers grave" he told her. He's not there anymore" he said. Helga looked at him. Was he kidding? How does a dead person leave his grave? She thought. Then realised. Miriam.

"Helga are you okay?" Arnold asked. She looked at him. Why did she suddenly fell like laughing? Miriam had come and dug Bob up! And taken his body away! She turned and hurried from the site. There was nothing funny about it! Yet she felt like laughing. She had done this once before, after everything had first started. She had managed to collapse in hysterical laughter, and crawl to the stairs from her room and slid down them. Miriam had thought she was drunk, and had gone to check her "secret" stash in the back of the pantry. Bob had gone to check his beer. But they both came back and declared that nothing was missing. It had made her laugh harder and harder until she couldn't breath and she had passed out! (note: that can happen! I have done that before and all I had to drink was three cans of coke (as in cola...the drink) it was so funny. Oh and lots of lollies and sugar...) she had woken up in hospital. She fell to the ground. And a giggle raised in her throat. She tried swallowing but it hurt. "Helga are you okay?" Arnold asked again kneeling beside her. She looked at his concerned face. That was it. She giggled then laughed. Arnold moved away from her a bit.

"She ... sh sh sheeeee...stole hi hihi his bod bod bodeeeeeeeeeeee" she said through laughter. She laughed harder.

"Why are you laughing Helga. It's not funny its a serious offence" Arnold said. His tone made hr laugh more. She couldn't stop. Her stomach was cramping but she kept right on laughing. She finally had a break.

"I know its not funny" she said seriously. The she laughed again.

"I think we better go home" Arnold said. He picked her up and she reduced her laughing to extensive giggling. She just would not shut-up. Half way home she stopped laughing suddenly and then started to cry. Arnold looked at her again. What was wrong with her? First she's laughing like there's no to-bloody-morrow then she's bawling.

"How are you feeling Eleanor?" Arnold's grandma asked coming in. Helga looked at her. She still couldn't believe she had lost it at the cemetary, then in the bus!

"Fine" she said quietly. Arnold had got her back to the bording house in one piece, but it was a near thing. She almost walked out in front of a car, twice! And tripped coming up the stairs. Arnold had practically carried her up them to her room. He had helped her into bed then told her he would get her something to drink. He hadn't come back. Not that Helga could blame him. She doubted she would have to!

"That's good. Arnold just got back. He has got some information for you regarding your mother's dissapearance and your fathers body snatching" she said stroking her hair back. "I wish I had had a daughter" she said suddenly, sighing. She got up and left. 

"Well they suspect your mom" Arnold said walking in. Helga opened her eyes. Well look who had come back.

"Big suprise" Helga muttered. She was fed up with it. She had kept so much anger back, swalloed it and swallowed it till it felt like it was eating her insides. Why should she be nice and polite all the time? Life was a bitch. Why couldn't she be a bitch back?

"You wouldn't by any chance know where she would be would you?" Arnold asked.

"I'm tired Arnold. The last thing I feel like doing is thinking" she said. Though she had a fair Idea where she would be. "Home probably" she said.

"No" Arnold said shaking his head. "They checked there" he said. Helga looked at him. They had checked? Already? And Miriam wasn't there with the body. She smiled. How quickly she had thought of her father as "the body". "Are you going to start laughing again?" Arnold asked backing towards the door.

"No"

"Oh. Good. I never knew anyone could laugh that much" he said thoughtfully.

*********************************************************************************


End file.
